


Awkward Starts: Summer

by JaneAlpha



Series: Awkard Interactions [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bars and Pubs, Dating, Established Relationship, Exams, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Severus Snape, M/M, New Relationship, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: The third 'Awkward Starts' - Harry is now coming to an end of his studies but what does the future hold for him and Severus once he leaves Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Awkard Interactions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1094571
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Awkward Starts: Summer

Awkward Starts: Summer

The first week of May brought a sea of hot air up from the Sahara Desert heating Scotland up to a beautiful 23 degrees. The exams weren’t too far off and lessons were winding down to revision sessions as most subjects had finished their curriculum teaching. The student body had taken to sitting outdoors most days between their meals and classes to enjoy this first breath of summer. The heat wouldn’t last long; what was to follow was most likely three weeks of rain before they were gifted another small bout of good weather. British summers came in fits and starts. 

Harry has chosen a secluded spot by the lake to sit while he attempted to revise. It was hard going, the heat made his head hurt after a few chapters, and the peaceful bird songs lured his thoughts away from the words in his book. It didn’t take long before he found himself placing the tome down next to him closing his eyes before letting himself doze off. 

He woke up when he felt a touch of magic on his chest. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know who it was now intimately familiar with that particular magical signature; “That, Potter, is an inappropriate amount of skin showing.”

Harry had had a few of his shirt buttons undone to cool him down which Severus had buttoned back up with a quick spell. He reached up undoing the top two buttons cracking one of his eyes open. “Do you mind you’ll give me an uneven tan?”

The man scoffed from where he stood above him wearing just as many clothes as he usually did. “Since when have you cared about a tan?”

Harry smirked him. “Since I was trying to entice you into my bed.” He had felt Severus’ muffliato charm fall around the surrounding area.

“Careful, Harry.” The headmaster admonished softly. 

“Come on. Half the students know we spend almost the entire weekend together. I’m sure most of them have figured something out.” He arched off the floor in order to find a comfier position smiling slightly when he noticed Severus watching the move with interest. “How about we go over to those bushes and have a snog, hm?”

As the man opened his mouth to answer they were cut off by a call of ‘Professor Snape’ from across the lawn. They both turned finding a group of second years huddled on the path, two of the boys seemed to be duelling, while a group of girls waved frantically in their direction. “Bloody Perkins.” Severus muttered.

The man started to move away but Harry tugged on his cloak; “Need help?”

Severus gave him another appraising look; “Stay and sunbathe. I’ll mark you on   
your tan progress later.” With that he turned away marching across the lawn and cancelling the muffliato. 

“Love you too!” Harry called after him confident that no one apart from Severus could hear it. The man turned briefly giving him a withering look sending a quick stinging hex which hit him on the bum. Harry just smiled. 

They had talked about the ‘L’ word a couple of months ago; while Severus wasn’t the sort of man to profess his love a hundred times a day Harry knew that how he felt. Harry often used the ‘love you too’ line as a bit of a wind up but also when Severus had done something affectionate to let him know that he knew he loved him. 

After dinner in the Great Hall Harry made his way up to the headmaster’s office noting the Severus seemed to be in deep conversation with Professor McGonagall when he left but he expected him to be a few minutes behind him. He decided to get his books out to continue studying until the man made an appearance. 

It turned out that Severus wasn’t to make an appearance for another 45 minutes. He hovered over Harry when he finally arrived eyeing him over the top of his book. “Do you feel prepared?” 

Harry just shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll get there if you’ve got any say in it. I’ve got you going on about revision five times a day plus its ALL Hermione talks about at the minute” 

“I just want the best for you.” Severus told him solemnly. 

Harry smiled sincerely. “I know you do. I didn’t mean I don’t appreciate it - I like that you care about my studies.”

“I’d be a rubbish headmaster if I didn’t.” Severus bent close to kiss his cheek but didn’t straighten back up afterwards.

“Hi.” Harry lent forwards to capture his lips letting out a small moan. 

Severus pulled back with a smirk. “Don’t let me distract you from your work.”

Harry fixed him with a glare but turned back to his book. “You are evil.”

The man just laughed as he made his way across the room to his desk. 

*

That was it. His final exam was over with. It had been a full month of exams scattered a few days apart to give students chance to revise in between. The final one being History of Magic which, as everyone knew, took the most revision. Hermione met him outside the Great Hall.

“How did you find it?” She asked in earnest. 

“Ok. You?” He loved Hermione but Merlin did he hate these post exam chats of hers were she picked apart her answers second guessing all her answers while cross referencing them with a Harry’s. 

“What did you put on the Lancashire Witches question? I put that Jennet Device actually gave evidence on the command of Demdike as they believed execution was the only way they could go one to live a quiet life in hiding. I also put that it was the beginning of witches and wizards living in communities together warded against muggles.” She took a breath. “What did you put?”

“Erm... yeah the same really.” He hadn’t put such specific details, but he had written about the witch trails being the trigger that stopped them living amongst muggles, selling them mild potions, doing spells for profit ect... 

“Oh good... what did you put...” Harry stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hermione. We’ve just finished our last exam. How about we celebrate?” He asked with a smile. 

She seemed to ease a little dropping her notes to her side. “You’re right of course. What’s done is done; we’ll find out in the summer how we have faired. How shall we celebrate? Pint in the Leaky Cauldron perhaps?”

“More than a pint I recon!” He laughed heading towards the main doors. 

Hermione caught up with him shoving the notes in her bag. “What about Severus? I thought you’d want to celebrate with him. It does signal the end of your time as a student.”

He had of course thought about that. “I’m going to send him a missive... you should owl from the leaky Ron too. He will come and meet us after work I’m sure. It’s only 3pm so the owl will arrive at the burrow around the same time he gets home.” Hermione agreed so Harry took out a spare bit of parchment and his quill crouching on the steps outside to scratch out the message. 

Severus,

Hermione and I are going to the Leaky for a celebratory post exam drink. Please come. 

We are going to owl Ron from Hogsmeade I hopefully he will join us after he’s done with training. 

Love,  
Harry

Harry folded it over tapping his wand to the parchment which sent it whizzing back into the castle to find Severus. They were almost at the castle gates when the reply found him. 

Harry, 

I must be present in the Great Hall for dinner but if you have not yet returned to the castle after that then I will join you. 

I have also taken the liberty of flooing Mrs Weasley to leave a message with her for Ronald to save you send an owl. 

Severus.

Ron joined them not long after 5pm hugging them both before telling them how exited he was to have them both back at the Burrow in a couple of days. They had both accepted Mr and Mrs Weasley invitation to stay until they had found their feet. He knew that Ron and Hermione were going to be looking for their own place in a few months. Ron would be a fully fledge Auror soon while Hermione had been applying for graduate schemes in the ministry and she had been offered several positions already. 

He’d not made any plans so far. Harry has been seriously considering training as a Healer. Severus had helped him make a few enquiries about the training program at St Mungo’s, but he hadn’t decided on whether he was going to apply there or not. To be honest he was struggling with the idea of being away from the man for so long. He’d become well accustomed to seeing the man everyday spending much of his time in his office and chambers. 

They hadn’t really spoken about how they would manage their relationship after Harry left Hogwarts. Harry had to admit this was playing on his mind.

Severus arrived a little after 7pm getting in a full round before coming over to the table. He put a glass of red in front of Harry. “You do spoil me, Severus.”

The man smiled greeting Ron with a handshake before seating himself next to Harry he then leaned a little closer “How was the exam?”

“Absolutely fine. You can stop worrying now; I’m positive I’ve at least passed everything.” Harry nudged his shoulder discreetly with his own.

“I hope you’ve done better than just pass; you know you’re more than capable.” Severus told him lowly; Harry glances at his friends who were watching them quietly, so he cleared his throat. The man looked up noticing they were being watched; “And you, Hermione, how did you find the exam.”

She opened her mouth to reply when Harry interrupted. “Hells bells, Sev, don’t get her started again she absolutely smashed it as she’s brilliant.” Hermione blushed a little as Ron laughed kissing his girlfriend’s hair. 

“Oh I almost forgot! Look at this!” Ron pulled out a newspaper cutting flattening it out on the table. “An apartment in London. I’ve booked a viewing - not a word to Mum though. She wants us at the burrow at least until next Christmas but if we like this place then it’s too good of an opportunity to pass up.” 

Talk turned then to the apartment and the positives surrounding it. He would be happy for them if they decided to go for it, but he had to admit the thought of them moving in together made him a little upset it wasn’t on the cards for him and Severus. By the time 9pm came he was knackered. Ron offered to get another round in but he declined. They bid the two of them goodnight before setting off back to the castle. 

“Will you go back to the Burrow once term ends?” Severus asked as they neared the school gates.

Harry cleared his throat feeling a little awkward about the subject. “Erm… Well, yeah, Mr and Mrs Weasley have asked if I’d like to go there. I have Grimmauld place I suppose but, you know… memories.” He shrugged keeping his eyes forwards feeling Severus studying him.

“You don’t want to go?” The man questioned obviously reading Harrys mood.

He felt a wave of guilt at the thought of being ungrateful towards the Weasleys, “Its not that I don’t appreciate the offer, I really do, but with Ron and Hermione planning to leave as soon as they can were does that leave me? And before you say it I know they would still have me even if Ron and Hermione do leave its just a little awkward I suppose.”

“I admit I don’t like the thought of you going back to Grimmauld place either there is still a lot of curse breaking that needs doing.” They had reached the castle by now, but Severus pulled to a stop. “I have another suggestion.”

Harry’s heart quickened as Severus cleared his throat. The man was nervous he could tell.

“We could perhaps take a cottage somewhere for the summer. It would give me a break from the castle as well as offering you some time to decide what you’d like to do.” He broke off searching Harry’s face for any signs of agreement.

“That sounds perfect.” Harry smiled reassuringly at him. If they were inside, he was sure he would have kissed him.

Severus smiled back. “Would you like to come to my quarters for a nightcap?”

The man’s eyes had darkened fractionally indicating to him exactly what he meant when he said nightcap. “Lead the way.” The headmaster continued into the castle Harry only a couple of steps behind. “Do you think we will find a cottage for the summer. It’s quite short notice.”

  
He watched as Severus’ cheeks reddened slightly, “I may have provisionally booked a cottage in Wales.” He admitted, “I have the documents upstairs. You can look through them if you like.”

  
“I think the documents can wait until tomorrow, don’t you?” He told Severus’ as they entered his office.

  
Dark eyes watched him appreciatively as he confidently sauntered towards the bedroom door. “I must concur with your logic on this occasion, Mr Potter.” With that Severus followed him into the bedroom closing the door soundly behind them.

  
The cottage was breath-taking. Situated on the South Wales coast Severus and Harry spent much of their time their eating, sleeping, reading, exploring the area, and talking, but a great deal of their time was dedicated to love making. Love making, it seemed such a formal way to put it but that’s what it was. He felt that all the months that they had waited had only served to make it more enjoyable.  
They had travelled together to the cottage a few days after term ended. Severus had convinced Harry to spend a few days with his friends at the Burrow… he told him he’d appreciate those few days when he was older. The days at the Burrow where filled with laughter; Harry soaked up every moment of it before Severus arrived to collect him.

  
The man had explained that they would have to leave the week before term began because Severus needed to prep for the start of the new year. 

  
On his Birthday the Weasleys were invited over to the cottage and the enjoyed a day outside laughing, drinking, and dancing. It had been the first time Harry and Severus had been able to be openly affectionate with each other in the presence of people they knew. While they weren’t the most open couple in the world it was nice that Severus allowed himself to touch Harry in small ways while others were about. No one passed comment on it at all, not even the twins, who were most likely under strict instruction from Mrs Weasley.

  
A week after his Birthday his exam results arrived. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he had earned ‘O’s in everything apart from two ‘E’s in History of Magic and Astrology. He had handed the parchment over to Severus who read it quickly a small smile forming.  
“Well done.” He kissed him soundly. “I had every faith in you.”

  
Harry accepted the kiss. “I know you did.” It was Severus’ constant enquiries and guidance that had got him through his exams.

  
Severus moved back, “Wait there,” he left the room returning a minute or so later with a sealed parchment. “Here.”

  
Harry accepted it noticing that it was addressed to him, “What is it?” He asked suddenly apprehensive.

  
The mans mouth twitched. “You could open it and see.”

  
“Or you could tell me...” Harry did flip the parchment over beginning to open it.

  
“It’s an employment contract.” Harry stopped then turning in his chair to look at the man properly. “For Hogwarts. Apprentice Healer. The same programme they run at St Mungo’s but Poppy will be your lecturer for the most part with a classroom based learning day one day a week at the Healers Learning Centre in London.”

  
“You want me to stay at Hogwarts?” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man barely daring to believe what he was being told.

  
“I want you to complete your studies at Hogwarts, yes.” Severus nodded to further affirm what he was saying was the truth. “I can organise for you to have your own rooms or you could stop with me.”

  
The last bit sounded unsure. He looked down at the half-opened letter unfolding the page to read the first line as if the confirm what was happening was true. He stood up then flinging himself into the man’s arms. He felt Severus’ arms lock behind his back. 

  
“You’re happy about the apprenticeship then? I don’t want you to feel pressured.” He almost whispered into his hair.

  
“Of course, I’m happy! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’ve been worrying for months about how I was going to cope not seeing you everyday come September!” Harry moved back slightly to take in Severus’ face.

  
“I wasn’t sure it would be welcomed. I thought you’d want to have a bit of time to establish yourself… away from me.” Severus pulled him close again.

  
“Not bloody likely, and yes, I will be moving into your chambers.” He kissed him then briefly as if to seal the deal. “Oh, and Severus?”  
The man had pulled him close again peppering his neck with kisses. “Yes?”

  
“I love you too.” He felt the man smile against his neck before moving back to kiss his lips sensually. It was move than he had ever dared hope for in September, a training prospect as well as an opportunity to live with the man. He couldn’t ask for anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. 
> 
> This will most likely be the last one in the series. Seems a natural end to their tale.
> 
> Now I've Finish 'The Twelve Month Budget' I'm working on another multi-chapter fic. I just wanted to end this arc first. 
> 
> I'd like to complete it first before posting to avoid what happened last time... like getting pregnant and being so drained it was a struggle to find the energy to complete. So give me a few weeks... or knowing me... I'll get over excited and post the first chapter as soon as I've finished writing it.


End file.
